A Big Christmas
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: Maya has always been uncomfortable with the thought of a big Christmas. Lots of stress and work. When she finds out about a new addition to her family, how will she react? Future Fic Lucas/Maya mentions of Riley/Farkle Part of Bretinator's Multifandom Secret Santa 2016 and it is for TheDorkQueen21


December 24th- Christmas Eve

Maya wasn't one to celebrate Christmas extravagantly. She preferred a small get together with some of her family and friends without the stress of a large gathering. That all changed however when she married Lucas. Their first Christmas together was spent in Texas with more people than she had ever thought she would see. Lucas had noticed it was awkward for her and had mentioned that they should stay in New York next year.

"No Farkle, I haven't seen Zombie Horror Five," Lucas sighed into the phone he was holding.

Maya couldn't hear the other side of the phone but snickered when she Lucas roll his eyes, "No, we aren't going to see it on Christmas Farkle. We are getting together over here and are not going to see Zombie Horror Movie."

Maya continued to read her magazine until Lucas got off the phone, "He's crazy," is all Lucas said.

"He is Farkle, besides, he can probably afford to make his own Zombie Horror movie now," she answered him.

"You're right. Is your mom and Shawn coming down for Christmas?" Lucas asked her.

Maya shook her head, "Shawn wanted to go on vacation so they flew to Bora Bora this morning."

Lucas looked surprised, "Bora Bora? Where it's warm and I don't slip stepping out on the street?"

"No the other one," Maya deadpanned.

"Oh! The one where it snows year around, otherwise known as New York," Lucas shot right back.

Maya giggled, "It doesn't snow in New York year around! Remember?"

Lucas looked around, "Oh yeah! In all seriousness, I'm glad. I'm sure he wanted to on one more vacation before the baby came."

Lucas didn't notice but at that moment Maya's face changed a little bit. If he had seen it, it might have worried him. Maya hadn't been feeling well for several days but she had chalked it up to a bug or something she had picked up while teaching. The thought had occurred to her that it might be more that but she wasn't sure. Hearing about her mom's pregnancy had put the thought back in her head.

"Maya?" Lucas looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I spaced a little," Maya looked back at Lucas.

"I was asking if it would be okay for us to have steak for Christmas this year," Lucas questioned.

"Uh yeah sure," Maya answered him when she felt her phone vibrate.

Lucas went to check their freezer as Maya looked at her phone.

Riley:

 **Hey just checking to see if everything is ready. Adeline is being fussy this morning but Farkle said he would stop by later and say hi. Can't wait to see everyone!**

Maya smiled at the thought of Adeline, Riley and Farkle's daughter. She was ball of energy and Maya could see she was going to have Riley's personality. Maya shot back a text:

 **Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow! I might have some news for you later**.

Maya continued to read her magazine for a while before she felt her phone vibrate again.

Riley:

 **Is it what I think it is?**

Maya could practically hear Riley screaming behind the text but Maya replied:

 **You'll have to come to find out**

"Hey Lucas, I need to run some errands. I'll be back in an hour or so," Maya yelled to Lucas.

Lucas came out of the kitchen and kissed Maya, "Be safe okay?"

"I will, don't worry," Maya assured him.

Maya walked down the street to the local pharmacy that she knew would be open. She walked through the doors and wandered around for a few minutes. She saw how many pregnancy tests there were and it was scary not knowing which one to choose.

A young woman walked up to her, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Maya swallowed, "No I don't think so but thank you."

The young woman smiled, "No problem. If you need anything, let me know.

Maya smiled back as the woman left and she decided that she had better text Riley.

Maya:

 **I need a favor. I also need you to promise not tell Lucas or Farkle.**

It was only about thirty seconds before Maya got a response.

Riley:

 **Sure. What's up?**

Maya:

 **I'm at the pharmacy. I need to know, when you were seeing if you were pregnant. Which test did you use?**

Maya again could practically hear Riley screaming behind her phone. She knew that Riley would answer back very quickly. Maya felt her phone buzz and pulled it out again.

Riley:

 **I promise you I did not just scream as loud as I could. To answer your question, look for One Touch. It will be dark pink. You'll probably need three to make sure it is accurate.**

Maya text back a quick thank you and a promise to tell Riley what the results were. She walked quickly to Topanga's were she knew she would have some privacy. Topanga would be working today before they closed down for the next week.

Maya opened the door and was greeted by Topanga, "Hey Maya, it's a cold day today."

Maya nodded, "It is. Been busy today?"

Topanga shook her head, "It hasn't been too busy. I figure everyone is staying with their families today. Speaking of which where is your husband?"

Maya smiled, "I had to run some errands and I thought I would stop by here. He's busy planning for tomorrow."

Topanga pulled some paperwork off the counter, "How's your mom doing? I know she was excited for the vacation."

Maya laughed a little, "She was really excited. Especially since the baby is due in a few months."

They both sat down at the counter and Topanga put a hand on Maya's shoulder, "How does it feel to be a big sister?"

Maya answered, "It's a little strange. I can't wait to see her but it's scary. I know I can't always be in her life but I want to be. I'm a whole mess of emotions."

"This time of year tends to bring that out in everyone. I remember the first Christmas that Cory and I didn't go to his parent's house. Not doing the things at Christmas that we had done for years though changed the way we looked at tradition. They are traditions for a reason," Topanga finished.

"How was with Josh growing up? How did he handle Cory being in and out?" Maya asked her.

"Of course at first he didn't understand why Cory would leave but he did learn. Having Riley made things a little easier," Topanga continued, "Then when he grew up he understood a lot better."

"I never really had a big Christmas. It was just the three of us at home for a long time, and then with Shawn it was still the three of us. Big Christmases are a little bit out of my comfort zone," Maya admitted.

"We all have where we would like to stay but if you ever decide to have children, a big Christmas will happen," Topanga gave some advice.

Maya smiled, "I guess so."

"Well I've got some work to catch up on but if you need anything holler at me," Topanga stood up.

"I will, thank you," Maya answered her.

As Topanga left into the backroom Maya decided it was time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were three positive signs on the sticks and Maya went work on finding a way to tell Lucas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Maya was awake as she lay next to Lucas. It was early Christmas morning and she had had a hard time sleeping that night. She went to shift a little but he had his arm around her waist.

"Lucas," she whispered.

Lucas stirred slightly but didn't wake up. She tried again, "Lucas."

He groggily opened an eye, "Hey. What's, what's up?"

Maya smiled, "Merry Christmas."

He smiled sleepily, "Merry Christmas."

"I have something I want to show you," Maya pulled on him a little.

"It's really early though," Lucas playfully complained.

"C'mon!" Maya pulled on him some more.

"Okay, okay," Lucas put his hands up in surrender.

Maya and Lucas's apartment was a fairly large sized apartment. It had two bedrooms which the second currently being used as an office. Maya put her hands over Lucas's eyes as they walk into the room.

"What are you doing Maya?" Lucas laughed.

Maya pulled her hands off of Lucas's eyes and he saw a mistletoe hanging above them.

"If you insist," Lucas turned around to kiss her.

When he turned around Maya was holding a onesie and a bag of diapers.

"Merry Christmas, you're going to be a dad," Maya smiled wide.

Lucas grinned wide, picked Maya up, and kissed her under the mistletoe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maya had never been a fan of big Christmases. They were loud and hard to control. Maya saw the scene unfold in front of her and couldn't help but smile. Lucas was on the floor with his daughter play wrestling with her. Their son was watching from his bouncy chair and Maya felt a kick.

"I can't wait to meet you little one," Maya looked down.

The doorbell rang and the rest of the family showed. Riley and Farkle with their two children, Cory and Topanga came, and so Shawn with Maya's mom and their daughter. Maybe big Christmases were alright.


End file.
